Das letzte Konzert
by C-Dur
Summary: Eine Songfic One-Shot über Lily & James. Es geht um das Geheimnis der Rumtreiber. Warum Bellatrix Sirius in Wirklichkeit hasst. Warum Peter die Potters verriet. Interpret: Samsas Traum. Lied: K.haosprinz und Windprinzessin


Es gibt ein kleines Geheimnis, das ich bisher keinem verraten konnte. Außer natürlich den Leuten, die so wie so eingeweiht waren. Der wahre Grund, warum Peter, Lily und mich an Voldemord verraten hat. Er war immer mein Freund. Und eigentlich sollten Freunde Entscheidungen akzeptieren. Hätte er es nur doch getan, als ich sagte, es wäre vorbei. Entgültig. Immerhin hatte ich, was ich wollte. Nein, falsch. Ich hatte Lily erobert und war glücklich. Sirius und Remus war es relativ egal, was passierte. Remus, weil er eh der ewige Pessimist war, der meinte, das er eh nie eine Frau bekam wegen seines Wolfes und Sirius...nun, der wollte die Frauenwelt noch auskosten. Und wer bitte schön, hätte einen Black genommen? Außer Marian. Und Marian war da schon längst ermordet worden. Keider. Die Reinblüter nicht, weil er verstoßen war. Und der Rest nicht, weil sie Angst vor dem Namen hatten. Nur Peter, der hatte sich mehr erhofft. Es tut mir so Leid. *

*James Potters letzte Gedanken als er den Todesfluch auf sich zurasen sieht

~~~~~~James & Lily – Das Geheimnis der Rumtreiber~~~~~~

Es ist der Siebste und letzte Schuljahr der Rumtreiber. Abschlussfeier. Eine Bühne, die sich erhebt. Generell sieht die Große Halle aus, wie ein Club. Denn heute Abend ist ihr letztes Konzert.  
„Verehrte Abgänger, liebe restliche Schüle, liebe Kollegen. Und natürlich auch liebe Eltern." Dumbledor trat hervor. Er lutsche auf einem seiner brühmten Zitronenbonbons. "Ich darf Ihnen nun mit freuden Mitteilen, das sich, extra für euch, eure Lieblingsschülerband 'Die Rumtreiber'" Tosendes Kreischen der jungen Frauen und Mädchen war zu hören. Dumbledore hob die Hand. Langsam beruhigte sich der Saal. "Das die Band darum gebeten hat das alle Schüler von Hogwarts ihren aller letzten Konzert beiwohnen können." Laute Buhrufe der jungen Männer und weinen der jungen Frauen. Selbst die Schulsprecherin Lily Evans musste sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischen. Wo sich der andere Schulsprecher, James Potter, und seine Freunde Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und Remus Lupin wieder rumtrieben, wusste keiner so genau. Einige vermuteten, dass sie einen letzten großen Streich planten. Andere wiederrum sagten, das sie nocheinmal jeden Geheimgang im Schloss nocheinmal angingen und für die Nachwelt eine Karte hinterlassen wollten. Lily lächelte, als Dumbledor erneuert das Wort erhob. "Bevor ich sie nun auf euch los lasse, oder euch auf sie." Er zwinkerte. "Wie auch immer. Hier nochmal ein paar Daten. Gegründet vor knapp vier Jahren, erlangten sie schnell Ruhm in dieser Schule. Ihre drei Alben fanden großen Anklang und ihre Autogrammstunden waren immer voll. Sich selber gestehe ein, mich mehrmals angestellt zu haben. Nein ich werde dazu nicht mehr erzählen. Ihre neuste Signle, ein Abschiedgeschenk für euch, haben Prongs und Tatze wohl für eine besteimmte junge Frau geschrieben. Nun denn, genau der Worte - hier sind sie nun, eure Schülerband - Die Rumtreiber!"  
Tosender Beifall. Wildes kreischen der Mädchen aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen. Sogar ehemalige waren gekommen. Sie waren halt bekannt. Die Rumtreiber.

Lily atmete tief ein. Es war also so weit. Das aller letzte Mal konnte sie sich ihren Träumen hingeben. Ein aller letztes Mal konnte sie den Sänger anhimmeln und so tun, als wäre sie nicht mit James Potter verlobt. Ein allerletztes Mal konnte sie Wormtail, Moony und Tatze spielen sehen. Sie würde Prongs zum letzten Mal singen hören. Danach, würde er wieder normal sein. Für immer. Für Sie!

"Ich höre Dich noch rufen:  
Lauf um Dein Leben,  
So schnell Du kannst,  
Ich bin nicht die,  
Die Du verlangst."

Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper wenn sie an ihr erstes zusammen treffen zurück dachte. Natürlich kannte sie James schon vorher. Immerhin waren sie seit Jahren schon gemeinsam in einer Jahrgangsstufe. Doch als ihre Freundin Marian anfang des sechsten Schuljahres das Meet & Greet gewann, wurde alles anders...

~~~Flashback~~~

"Man, bist du nicht auch aufgeregt, Lily?" Die Rothaarige lächelte. "Es sind auch nur Menschen. Aber ja, ich bin auch aufgeregt. Immerhin sind sie eine kleine...berühmtheit." Marian lachte. "Du untertreibst. Sie sind wie die Beatels - eben nur an dieser Schule." Die rotharrige kicherte bei dem Vergleich. "Aber John Lennon sieht nicht so gut aus, wie Prongs." "Bah, Sänger. Die wahren Sexappeals sind die Gitarristen. Tatze ist eindeutig viel geiler." Sie waren vor dem Raum der Wünsche angekommen. Professor Dumbledor erwartete sie bereits. Das Amüsierte funkeln in seinen Augen sprach Bände. "Nun, die Damen. Bereit?" Ein nicken. Dann öffnete sich die Türe und zum ersten Mal hatte Lily Prongs, den Sänger der Rumtreiber live gesehen. Sie trugen Masken, was sie alle noch geheimnisvoller wirken ließ. Der Direktor der Schule hatte sie so verzaubert, das die einzelnen Bandmitglieder diese nur selber ablegen konnten, zusätzlich sahen sie anders aus. Und auch nur vor Personen, denen sie vertrauten. Der Sänger war wohl etwas erstaunt, als er sie sah, war Lily erster Gedanke. Tatze lächelte und kam auf sie zu. "Ah, ihr habt also gewonnen, dann kommt mal her. Nun gut eine Stunde nur mit uns alleine - ein Traum, nicht war?" Lily verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn du so ein Macho bist eher ein Alptraum."

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Die Stunde war gut gewesen. Lily musste heute noch grinsen, wenn sie daran zurück dachte, das Sirius und Marian dann sogar die Nacht mit einander verbracht hatten. Es war eine besondere Beziehung gewesen. Bis Marian dann gestroben war. Ermordet wurde. Dieses Lied war für Marian geschrieben. Von Sirius alleine. James hatte lediglich den Anstoß gegeben. Aber das würde für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

"Auch wenn Gott oftmals vor mir steht  
Und mir die Hölle prophezeit,  
Es ist das Größte,  
Denn wir brennen dort zu zweit."

Wochen nach dem Meet & Greet war ihr das wunderbare Gespräch, was sie mir Prongs geführt hatte immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Lily lachte leise auf. Sie bemerkten den kurzen fregenden Blick ihres Verloteb, welcher oben auf der Bühne stand. Sie lächelte. 'Genieß es' formten ihre Lippen. Er lächelte sie noch kurz an. Dann gehörte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der tobenden Menge. Lily gab sich wieder ihren Gedanken an die Vergangenheit hin.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Man, Lily, komm schon. Was ist in letzter Zeit nur mit dir los! Hat dir dieser Prongs den Kopf jetzt total verdreht oder was." Ein husten ein paar Sessel weiter ertönte. James Potter hatte sich so eben an einer äußert heißen Tasse Tee verschluckt. Wie immer das auch möglich war. Vermutlich war Sirius Schuld gewesen. Er grinste nämlich so abartig. "Nein hat er nicht. Aber man konnte gut mit ihm reden." Marian hatte gelächelt. "Ja, geredet habe ich auch..." "und eine tolle Nacht gehabt, ja ich weiß. Und weiß der Geier warum bist du seitdem mit Black zusammen." "Ja und? Ich hab mich nunmal in Sirius verliebt." Sie lächelte ihrem Freund zu. Dieser lächelte zurück. "Also Lily. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, würdest du gerne nochmal mit dem Sänger reden. Sicher, das du nicht verknallt bist?" Ein erneuter Hustenanfall von Potter ließ sie seufzen. Merlin, der Junge konnte aber auch nichts. "Wie soll ich mich verknallen, geschweige den verlieben, wenn ich ihn nicht kenne. Außerdem. Selbst wenn es so wäre. Nein, ich will mich nicht in eine Person verlieben, die diese Person nur spielt. Mal sollte sich in den Menschen hinter der Maske verlieben." Ihre Freundin hatte gelacht. "Das tust du doch durch reden, ich denke kaum, das das noch der Sänger war. Gut, er war wie er gekleidet, und hatte die Maske auf. Aber darunter war er schon längst wieder komplett Privat."

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Lily schmunzelte wenn sie an James Gesicht zurück dachte. Im nachhinein, wo sie wusste, das er Prongs war, war alles auffällig - und lustig. Nur da Marian da schon bescheid wusste, war etwas gemein gewesen. Aber wer konnte es ihr verübeln. Sie hatte Sirius wirklich geliebt. Und er sie.

"Es ist die Angst vor meiner Nähe,  
Die mich fester an Dich kettet  
Und der Zorn in Deinen Augen,  
Der mich vor der Wut in mir errettet.  
Ich bin Du, und wir sind wir,  
So sehr es mich zerreißt;  
an Wind-Prinzessin,  
Ich will, dass Du weißt:"

Wie elegant sich James, nein Prongs auf der Bühne bewegte. Sie lächelte verliebt. Ob er das hier alles wirklich aufgeben konnte? Nein, sie hatte es nicht verlangt. Er tat es freiwillig. Auch wenn sie ihm immer noch eine knallen könnte, dafür, das er so schüchtern war.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Hallo Lily." Erschrocken drehte sich die Schulsprecherin um. Vor ihr stand Prongs. Im seinem Outfit, mit Maske. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja?" "Ich habe gehört, du wolltest nochmal gerne mit mir reden, also - dich unterhalten?" "Ich habe lediglich gesagt, das die Unterhaltung schön war." Er hatte gelächelt. "Dann lass sie uns fortführen. Also, ich hätte nichts dagegen." Sie gingen in den Raum der Wünsche. Und redeten. Und redeten. Und redeten. Ohne Hinergedanken. Und schon nach Zehn Minuten wusste Lily, das sie nicht mehr Prongs, den Sänger der Rumtreiber vor sich hatte. Sie hatte den Menschen hinter der Maske. Und dieser gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut. Ehe sie sich versehen konnte, bemerkte sie, wie sie dabei war sich zu verlieben.

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Das war eine harte Zeit gewesen. Immer mit der Frage im Kopf, ob sie nun den Menschen liebte, weil er Prongs irgendwo war, oder obwohl er es war. Anders gefragt - war es wichtig, das er der Sänger war? Selbst heute konnte sie diese Frage nicht genau beantworten. Sie hatte einfach Angst davor James zu lieben, weil er es war. Und eben nicht nur, weil er James war. Warum war das Leben nur so unfair? Warum nur hatte er nciht den Mut gehabt? Warum war sie sio blind gewesen?

"In Deinen Augen nur  
Kann ich mich sehn  
In Deinem Herzen  
Kann ich mich verstehn"

Er hatte so eine wunderbare Stimme. Was, wenn sie ihn wirklich nur deswegen wollte. Oder zumindest zum Teil so wollte. Ihn schienen diese Gedanken offenbar nicht zu quälen. Sie wollte ihn doch lieben. Lily liebte ihn ja auch. Aber wie liebte sie ihn? Warum liebte sie ihn. Wie liebte sie ihn?

~~~Flashback~~~

"So, du hast also mit Prongs geredet?" lächlend saß Marian bei Lily auf dem Bett. Es war Wochenende und die Rotharrige eine neurotische Langschläferin. Weshalb viele dachten, sie würde perfekt zu James passen, denn wenn diesen keiner weckte, lag der auch stundenlang im Bett. "Mhh." Lily gab einen zustimmenden laut von sich. "Und?" Bohrte ihre Freundin weiter. "Er ist nett, und ich war mir sicher, das er als Privatperson da war. Aber warum spricht er mich dann nicht so in der Schule an? Ist er denn so schüchtern?" Marian schien zu überlegen. "Vielleicht weil du ihn hasst?" "Ich hasse ihn doch nicht. Ich hasse keinen." "Slytherins?" "Die ignoriere ich lieber. Außerdem war jahrlang ein Slytherin mein bester Freund. Noch fragen?" "Ja ja. Aber James hasst du doch." Leicht verärgert setzt sich sich auf. "Nein tue ich nicht. Mich stört, bzw. nervt sein Verhalten. Zudem war da diese dauernde Fragerei. Gott sei Dank hat er damit aufgehört." Marian lachte. "Wenn ich das James erzählte wird er vor dir demnächst Fisch spielen. Sobald es um dich geht, ist er total schüchtern." Sie holte tief luft und sah die Andere an. "Lily. Nicht, das ich dich nicht verstehe, aber James mag dich wirklich. Er versucht es dir recht zu machen. Erkenn das wenigstens an, ja?" Ein zustimmendes grummeln war alles, was sie aus der Rothaarigen rausbekam, die sich schon wieder in ihre Decke gekuschelt hatte.

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Eigentlich hätte sie es da schon merken müssen, das Prongs James ist. Immerhin irgendwie waren die Zeichen eindeutig eindeutig gewesen. Und von ihr behauptete man, das sie schlau war. Sie war in dieser Sache wirklich dämlich gewesen.

"Wie oft im Leben habe  
Ich mich in mein Herz vorgewagt?  
Ich kenne keine Antwort,  
Wenn man danach fragt."

Diese Ausstrahlung. Lily seufzte. Warum und wie liebte sie ihn? Wieso war da dieses Stimmchen, das ihr immer und immer wieder zu flüsterte, das sie es nur tat, weil er irgendwo Prongs war. Konnte sie das nicht einfach akzeptieren? Warum nahm sie ihn nicht so, wie er war. Warum quälte sie immer und immer wieder diese Frage?

~~~Flashback~~~

"Hallo Lily?" Inzwischen trafen sich Prongs und Lily regelmäßig. Immer war er es, der sie aufsuchte. Und immer kam er verkleidet. Lily hasste es. "Hallo." Er bemerkte, das sie sauer war. Heute war eh nciht ihr Tag gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie in Zaubertränke fast versagt, alles Schuld ihres Ex-besten-Freundes. Dann hatten ihr die Slytherins als Rache einen Streich gespielt, wobei Marian, Sirius und James sie gerettetet hatten und nun, wo sie gerade mal ihre Ruhe hatte tauchte Mr. Unbekannt auf, der ihr den Kopf verdreht hatte, aber zu schüchtern war um ihr zu sagen, wer er war. Selbst wenn es Sev wäre, es wäre ihr verdammt nochmal egal gewesen! Gut dem hätte sie vielleicht erstmal eine geknallt. Er hatte bemerkt, das ihre Stimmung unter dem Nullpunkt lag. "Was ist los." Sie knurrte. "Nichts. Nerv nicht. Zisch ab. Oder nimm deine dämliche Maske ab. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr." Stille. "Ich kann nicht." Flüsterte er. Sie schrie. "Ach und warum nicht? Denkst du, ich bin blöd? Das ich eines dieser dummen Mädchen bin? Ich hätte überhaupt nicht mit dir reden sollen! Hey. Lass mich los!" Er hatte sie einfach so in seine Arme gezogen. "Es tut mir Leid. ich will nur nicht, das du mich hasst." Sie weinte. "Warum sollte ich dich hassen? Ich bin dabei mich in dich zu verlieben und so will ich das nicht. So kann ich das nicht." Lily weinte immer noch. Und Prongs tröstete sie, bis sie vor Erschöpfung zusammen brach. Er brachte sie auf den Krankenflügel. Doch, als sie aufwachte, war sie allein. Nur ein Pergament lag bei ihr. Und eine kurze Notiz. 'Das Pergament ist zum schreiben. Ich besitze das Gegenstück. Es tut mir Leid, aber im Moment kann ich mich dir noch nicht zeigen. Ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin schon längst in dich verliebt. Bitte warte auf mich.'

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Wie von selber wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrer Robe, wo sie in einer versteckten Tasche das Pergamtent fühlen konnte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Er war halt schüchtern. Dafür konnte er nichts.

"Wie oft habe ich in Dir  
Nur nach mir selbst gesucht,  
Mich nicht gefunden  
Und uns dann feige verflucht?"

Ja, feige war er gewesen. Das wusste sie. Wie oft hatte sie nachts wach gelegen und fieberhaft darüber gegrübelt wer Prongs sein könnte. Und am nächsten Morgen hatte sie sich für ihre Neugierde verflucht. Es war ja sein Leben. Nicht das ihrige.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Das hat er gesagt?" Marian saß mal wieder auf Lily Bett und hörte sich die Liebesprobleme ihrer Freundin an. "Und? Hast du ihm schon geschrieben?" Lilys Blick wurde ärgerlich. "Ich will das er mir schreibt." "Lily." Seufzte Marian. "Hör zu, versteh das bitte nicht falsch. Vielleicht solltest du dich von deinem Wunsch denken verabschieden, das sich dein Traumprinz von sich aus meldet. Das er auf dich zu kommt. Warum sollen immer Männer den ersten Schritt tun? Bei Sirius und mir, war das auch ich, die den ersten Schritt gemacht hat. Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. Sirius ist schüchtern." Lily hob eine Augenbraue. "Der? Schüchtern?" Marian lächelte. "Ja. weißt du, was der lustigste ist? James ist eigentlich noch schüchterner." Jetzt musst Lily wirklich lachen. Marian sprach weiter, ohne auf sie zu achten. "Er hat dich zwar immer und immer wieder gefragt, aber nur weil er seinen Freunden was beweisen wollte. Männer in der Pubertät." Seudzte Marian. Lily "Männer?" und ihr lauter gewordenes lachen ignorierte sie. "Er hat damit aufgehört, als er erwachsen wurde. Hör auf zu lachen. Zumindest Sirius ist körperlich ein Mann. Das kann ich dir bestätigen."

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Lily kicherte, als sie daran zurück dachte, was sie seitdem über Tatze wusste. Das sie es wusste, wusste er natürlich nicht. Außer Marian hatte es ihn erzählt. Allerdings, bezweifelte Lily, das er ihr weiter in due Augen hätte gucken können, wenn er wissen würde, was sie alles wusste.

"Es ist die Angst vor Deiner Stärke,  
Die zurückkommt, wenn es tagt,  
Es ist die Furcht vor Deiner Ruhe,  
Die am Krieg in meiner Seele nagt.  
Du bist wie ich, und wir sind wir,  
Auch wenn es uns zerreißt;  
an Wind-Prinzessin,  
Ich will, dass Du weißt:"

Lily schloss die Augen. Sie liebte diese Stelle. Sie liebte James Stimme. Das keiner heraus hörte, das er das war, wunderte sie. Allerdings, hatte sie es vorher auch nciht gehört. Und sie hatte sogar lange unterhaltungen mit ihn geführt. Sie hatte sgar mit ihm Briefchen geschrieben. Merlin und Morgana, wenn sie daran nur dachte errötete sie.

~~~Flashback~~~

Warum sollte sie Marians Rat beherzigen und ihm zuerst schrieben? Montag morgen, in einer langweiligen Geschichtsstunde saß Lily in der ersten Reihe neben Remus und starrte das Pergament an, das sie von Prongs hatte. Remus hatte sie nur belustigend gemustert und ihr gesagt, das er, fals Prof. Binns etwas neues erzählen sollte, er es aufschreiben würde. Selbstverständlich könne sie es hinterher abschreiben. Marian und Sirius waren irgendwie aus der Stunde verschwunden um was auch immer zu tun. Nun gut, was sie taten konnte sie sich inzwischen vorstellen, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie verzog das Gesicht. 'Was ekeliges gegessen?' wie erstarrt Blicke sie auf das Pergament. Er hatte geschrieben. Prongs hatte geschrieben. Zuerst. Das konnte nur bedeuten das er in ihrer Klasse war. Also in ihrem Haus oder in Slytherin. Was ihr nun lieber war konnte Lily nicht sagen. Nun, zumindest konnte es nicht Sirius sein, denn der war gerade zu 100 % beschäftigt. 'Nein, ich musste nur gerade daran denken was meine beste Freundin wohl gerade mit ihrem Freund anstellt...' Sie wartete. Mal gucken ob er ihre versteckte Fangfrage bemerken würde. Sie hielt den Atem an. Dann erschienen seine Worte. 'Ich wills auch nicht so genau wissen, was Sirius gerade macht' Er war in ihrem Haus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Und auch Prongs blieb still, als ob er wusste, das sie fast wusste wer er war. Nun, genauer gesagt blieben noch drei Personen übrig, die es sein könnten. Und eine davon war James Potter.

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Sie grinste. Da hatte sie zum ersten Mal bekommen James wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Seine Art, wie er redete. Sie hatte ihn und Frank Longbottom studiert. Nachdem sie Peter guten Gewissens ausgeschlossen hatte. Da hatte sie begonnen ihn als Mann warzunehmen.

"In Deinen Augen nur  
Kann ich mich sehn,  
In Deinem Herzen  
Kann ich mich verstehn,  
In Deinen Händen erst  
Kann ich mich spürn,  
In Deiner Seele  
Will ich Dich berührn."

Lily lächelte James erneut zu, als er sie bei diesen Worten ansah. Ja, irgendwie passte das Lied auch auf sie und ihn. Wenn sie heute daran dachte, wie schüchtern er gewesen war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bekam einen Fragenden Blick von ihrem Freund. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, worauf hin er sich beleidigt der Ecke der Fans zuwandte, in der sie nicht stand.

~~~Flashback~~~

Sie hatte Marian von ihrem Verdacht erzählt. Sie hatte Frank ausgeschlossen, nachdem sie ihn knutschend mit einem Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, einer Huffelpuff, gefunden hatte. Es Konnte(!) also nur noch James sein. Und Lily wusste nicht ob sie nun weinen oder lachen sollte, da sich nun bewahrheitet hatte, was Marian schon im vierten Jahr zu ihr gesagt hatte. 'Irgendwann wirst du ein sehen, das du James Potter liebt. Außer ihm bringt dich keiner so auf die Palme' Prongs war James Potter. James Potter war Prongs. James konnte so wunderbar gefühlvoll singen. Alle Teile waren nur klar und deutlich vor ihr. Das Puzzle war fertig. Lily hatte es zusammen gesetzt. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Marian war wohl gerade bei James um ihm zu sagen, das sie wusste, wer er war. Seine Worte ergaben einen Sinn. aber sie hasste James doch niht. das hatte sie nie. Und nun? Nun hatte sie sich in den Menschen verliebt, den sie für unausstehlich hielt. Er einzige Mann der es schaffte, sie zum kochen zu bringen, wegen dem sie regelmäßig explodierte. Ja, er tat ihr gut. Würde er nicht da sein, wer weiß? Sie hätte nichts zum abregen. Er hatte seine Streiche - und die Musik, wie sie nun wusste. Was hatte sie?

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Lily grinste, wenn sie daran dachte, wie sie sich jetzt abregen konnte. Und wie er ihr dabei half. Vielleicht sollte er sie öfters mal ...aufregen. Doch jetzt war eindeutig nicht die Zeit dafür. Nein. Nun hieß es etwas für ihn tun. ihm beizu stehen. Sie löste sich von ihrem Platz und ging Richtung Bühne. Immerhin, was sie Schulsprecherin.

"In Deinen Augen nur  
Kann ich mich sehn,  
In Deinem Herzen  
Kann ich mich verstehn,  
In Deinen Händen erst  
Kann ich mich spürn,  
In Deiner Seele  
Will ich Dich berührn."

Sie lächelte, als Dumbledor ihr elegant den Arm anbot. Sie nahm an. Gleich würden alle wissen, wer die Rumtreiber waren. Es war James Wunsch gewesn. Damit alle wussten, zu wem Lily genau gehörte. Denn es gignen Gerüchte um, das sie Prongs mit James betrogen hätte. Es war lächerlich. Ein und dieselbe Person konnte man nicht betrügen.

~~~Flashback~~~

Sie saß über dem Blatt Pergament und wusste nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte. Sie hatte James in den letzten beiden Tagen nur aus der ferne gesehen. Würde er es dann überhaupt lesen? 'Ich hasse dich nicht' war schlielich das, was die nach einer geschlgenen halben Stunde an ihn schicken konnte. Mehrere durchgestriche ansätze, die er garantiert auch gelesen hatte, waren schon verschwunden auf dem Pergament. Nun, wie würde er reagieren? Marian und Sirius hatten den Jungen-Schlafsaal für dich - James konnte also überall sein. Wenn sie Pech hatte, legte er ein paar extra Übungsstunden für Quiddisch ein. Seufenz sah sie auf. Und als sie wieder runter seh, hatte sie fast einen Herzinfakt bekommen. '...Es tut mir Leid. Das ich so ferige war und alles. WIe kannst du mich nicht hassen? Ich bin nicht der strahlende Prinz in einer Ritterrüstung, den du erwartest. Ich habe 'Prongs' den ersten Schritt machen lassen, weil ich es nicht konnte. Wie kannst du mich nicht hassen?' Lily weinte 'Ich habe dich doch kennen gelernt. Hätte es 'Prongs' nicht gegeben hätte ich dich nie kennen gelernt...und ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich dich mal vermissen könnte...'

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Sie waren sich danach noch einige Tage aus dem Weg gegangen. Und irgendwann waren sie beide gleichzeitig aufeinander zu gekommen. Und sie hatten geredet. Und geredet. Und gerdet. Dieses Mal ohne die 'Prongs'-Maske. Es war schön gewesen. Und zum Ende des Sechsten Schuljahren, fing Lily dann an mit James auszugehen.

"In Deinen Augen nur  
Kann ich mich sehn,  
In Deinem Herzen  
Kann ich mich verstehn,  
In Deinen Händen erst  
Endet die Qual,  
In Deiner Seele  
Genieß ich den Fall."

Dumbledor begleitete die sie nach oben. Er lächelte. Wenn die letzten Takte veieln, würden die Bandmitglieder ihre Masken ausziehen. Wie würden die Schüler wohl reagieren? Er kicherte. Lily jedoch grinste. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was im Gehirn des Direktors vor sich ging. Die letzten Takte erklangen.

"In Deinen Augen erst,  
Kann ich mich sehn ..."

Und dann brach tosender Jubel los. Das Kreischen war wieder präsenter, was man vorher gekonnt verdrängt hatte. Die begeisterten Pfiffe der jungen Männer aus den eher hinteren Reihen hörte man ebenso, wie den Applaus der Lehrer und Eltern. "Verehrte Schüler" meldete sich Prof. Dumbledor erneut. "Ich gebe nun hiermit bekannt, das sie soeben das letzte Lied in der Karriere der Rumtreiber gehört haben. Die jungen Männer werden nun - auf eigenen Wunsch - ihre Identität preisgeben." Lily hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten. Dann legten die Band ihre Masken ab und jeder konnte nun sehen, wen sie bewundert hatten. Mehrere Slytherinschüler wurden Ohnmächtig. Doch all das zählte nicht mehr. Viel wichtiger waren James Arme, die sie umarmten. Und die Lippen die ihr die Worte "Nun ist es vorbei. Versprochen." leise ins Ohr hauchten.

Sirius Black erinnerte sich bis an sein Lebensende gerne an diesen einen Abend zurück. Besonders lachen musste wenn er an die Gesichter seiner Familie dachte. Seine Kusine Bellatrix war wohl total heiß auf den Gitarristen - also ihn - gewesen und als sie sah, wer der Gitarrist war, hatte sie - im Gegensatz zu ihrer Erziehung - ihren Verstand kurzzeitig aufgegeben und war als eine der ersten in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Remus Lupin erinnerte sich ab und zu an die Zeit zurück, wo sie als Band zusammen waren. Er hatte alle CD's behalten und später erbte sie sein Sohn. Ebenso wie seinen Bass. Nun, ob es eine neue Schülerband in Hogwarts gab oder sogar gibt, wurde noch nicht offiziell stätigt.

Peter Pettigrew war derjenige, wegen dem es zu dem außergewöhnlichen Text kam. Er nannte Spaßeshabler Marian Wind- und Lily Eisprinzessin. Und da James und Sirius immer so viel Chaos verbreiteten hab es schon seit Jahren einen König und einen Prinzen. Sehr zu Sirius Leidwesen hatte er nie die Königswürde, sonder immer nur die Prinzenwürde erringen können. Ob Peter James jemals verzieh ist nicht bekannt. Dennoch hat er dem Sohn seines früheren Freundes, Harry Potter, geholfen.


End file.
